


Most valuable possession

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Lute mishandling, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt assumes the lute is Jaskier's most valuable possession, but there is one thing that means even more to the bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 22
Kudos: 231





	Most valuable possession

**Author's Note:**

> The whole contract had been an absolute disaster. Geralt had been told only a couple of Nekkars were the problem, but the villagers had lied, probably to keep the price down. Because what had waited for him in the forest had been a Leshen, surrounded with a big pack of wolves and this had not been what he had been prepared for. There was no way to mistake a Leshen for Nekkars, no matter how little you knew about monsters. The fight had been shit and Geralt was bleeding out of more wounds than he should. To be fair he should probably bleed out of zero wounds, at least that’s what Jaskier would tell him, but that’s not the point. Jaskier had been mad at him at first for not being careful, but after Geralt had told him what had happened he had quickly become absolutely furious at the alderman who had given Geralt the contract.

They were walking back to the village, the Leshen head in a linen sack at Geralt’s belt. They found most of the villagers huddled in the town square, so they went there. It seemed suspicious, especially since they were talking in hushed voices and stopped when Geralt and Jaskier approached. Geralt threw the sack to the ground, the Leshen head rolled out and came still at the alderman’s feet.

“You lied to me, no fucking Nekkars but a Leshen!” Geralt growled.

“Uhhmm… we are not Witchers like you. We might have made a mistake,” the alderman tried to explain.

“Hmm sure,” Geralt snarled. Someone who confused a Leshen with a Nekkar. Didn’t sound believable.

“I take my pay now,” he growled.

“Yes certainly, 100 Orens,” the alderman said quickly and fingered a pouch out of his pocket. Geralt stepped closer to him, quicker than a human would have been able to. His face only inches from the alderman and he could smell the man’s fear.

“We agreed on 300,” he said in a dangerous voice. Not only had they lied to him, they were also trying to cheat him for two thirds of his pay.

“Well Witcher, that’s all we have,” the alderman retorted. Geralt had to admit, he was impressed, the man smelled like he would piss his pants any moment, but he still managed to talk down to him.

“You’ll pay, or I make sure the next time you have a monster problem, no one will help you. And believe me, the monster problem might be closer than you think in this case.” Before he could step back, he recognized movement behind him. He heard a quick heart, smelled determination, felt the air move behind him. Geralt turned around and before he finished his movement, he heard thunk, accompanied by a clank like he knew a lute string made when it ripped. Shortly followed by splintering. All the noises were too fast to be taken apart by a human, but as a Witcher he could hear them all clearly. When he had turned around, he saw a man lying on the ground, blood on his head, next to him a knife that must have fallen out of his hand. Next to him was standing Jaskier, lute in his hand, still raised, but the instrument was broken at the neck. It was held together by the strings that didn’t rip.

“Fuck,” Geralt said. This guy apparently had tried to stab him but Jaskier had stopped him with his lute. It was clear they only had a couple of seconds before hell would break loose. Geralt turned back to the alderman, grabbed the coin, with his other hand, he grabbed Jaskier by the wrist and started running. Jaskier stumbled for a moment but then followed him.

Roach was standing in the stables but luckily, they hadn’t rented a room so their stuff was still in the saddlebags next to her.

“Take her and run, I follow in a second,” Geralt said and quickly pushed the reins in Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier did as he was told. He didn’t do it often but he knew when things were going to shit. Geralt didn’t have time to put the saddlebags on Roach, so he just picked them up and carried them. When he left the stables, the villagers were close and they were angry. He ran. Left the village as fast as he could. Just behind him, he heard a thud, the first stones were flying.

These people wanted him to kill their monster, lied to him, cheated him, tried to stab him but as soon as he or better Jaskier defended him, they drove them out of the village with stones. Luckily, they didn’t go far away from their village so that Geralt and Jaskier had shaken them off quickly. Geralt quickly caught up with Jaskier.

“We can stop. They didn’t even leave the towns borders,” Geralt explained. Jaskier stopped and sat down to the ground, broken lute still in hand. Mournful look on his face. Geralt put the saddlebags on Roach and fastened them.

“Why’d you do it?” he asked while doing so. Jaskier looked up like he couldn’t believe the question.

“The man was about to stab you,” Jaskier answered like it was the most obvious thing.

“I thought that was your most valuable possession?” Geralt asked and sat down next to the bard. And Jaskier did look like he might be regretting his choice.

“No, that would be you, my dear Witcher,” he answered, voice soft. Geralt looked at him, eyes wide.

“What?” he asked. Jaskier traced a finger over Geralt’s cheek.

“You’re the most valuable thing, in my life, Geralt,” he answered. “And now take off your clothes and let me look at your injuries, because they need to be taken care of,” he commanded. Geralt was frozen in place. How could he be... He wasn’t… Jaskier couldn’t mean it like that. With a huff, Jaskier turned fully to him and started to take Geralt’s armor off, since he didn’t do it himself.

Geralt only realized on the verge of his consciousness how Jaskier was tending to his wounds, talking the whole time about shitty humans who would kill a Witcher just so they wouldn’t have to pay him and Witchers who had to take care of themselves.

“I’m sorry, about your lute, maybe it can be fixed,” Geralt said, when they were sitting at the fire in the camp they just made.

“Yeah, maybe, but it’s alright, I could save you for once,” Jaskier said grinning.

“You really meant that earlier?” Geralt asked in disbelief. Jaskier shifted so that he was sitting close before Geralt. He traced his fingers over Geralt’s cheek again and without thinking about it, the Witcher leaned into the touch.

“As I said before, you’re the most important thing in my life. I might not be that for you, but that’s not important. Because I love you, and I will always try to protect you, when I can. I know you don’t feel the same and that’s ok.”

Geralt’s jaw fell.

“You what?” he asked. Because he couldn’t have possibly heard this right.

“I love you,” Jaskier said again and attempted to drop the hand. But Geralt caught it and laced their fingers together.

“You…? But… why? I’m… I’m a monster…” Immediately Jaskier’s soft look turned into anger.

“Oh, fucking hell, Geralt. Just shut up. I will not allow you to talk like that about the man I love,” Jaskier answered and got up. Geralt saw hurt in the bard's eyes. Their hands were still together but Jaskier attempted to pull away.

“I love you too,” Geralt finally managed to blurt out. And this made Jaskier turn back to him and sit down.

“Really?” the bard asked carefully.

“Really,” Geralt whispered. It had been hard to say it. He hated voicing his feelings. He had become so good at denying he even had them.

“Come here,” Jaskier said, and wrapped his arms around Geralt. Geralt pulled him close so Jaskier was now sitting half in his lap.

“We have to absolutely work on your self-perception. Please don’t say stuff like that about you, it hurts me and it’s not true.” Geralt felt circles drawn on his back with gentle fingers. “Also, you owe me a new lute,” he said with a laugh.

“Hmm sure,” Geralt answered. He took Jaskier’s head between his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I would absolutely love to get comments. 
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
